criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Spyfall
Operation Spyfall is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred sixty-ninth case of the game. It is the fifty-fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the sixth case to take place in North America. Plot Elliot and the player headed to the crash site of the Bureau's satellite, BØB, only to find French spy Jean Connerie stabbed to death and Mossad agent Asal Hawaa severely injured. Elliot, Carmen, and the player then found out that the killer had taken BØB's hard drive. During the investigation, Asal regained consciousness and told the team that she and Jean had met in the ice hotel. Later on, President James Hewett formally cut his country's ties with the Unified Nations after CIA agent Forrest Hunt was suspected. They then found out that Asal had stopped Jean from giving the Bureau crucial information. Later, Carmen and the player found enough evidence to arrest former MGB agent Anya Ivanova. Initially pleading innocence, Anya admitted to hijacking the satellite in order to land in the wilderness and taking the hard drive, while also killing Jean and attempting to kill Asal because the two were after the drive. She claimed that she did it for SOMBRA, who appreciated her skills more than the MGB or COSMORUS ever did. Anya's despicable crimes were grounds for Judge Adaku to sentence her to life in prison. After the trial, Agent Vadim Efremov and the player went inside the satellite to find the hard drive. They found proof that the hard drive was resistant to the cold. Forrest also reported that Anya had placed something in an ice box in the hotel, which Carmen and the player found. They found the hard drive inside the ice box, from which Elliot was able to decrypt and retrieve all the data except for one file. Additionally, Carmen and the player went to the ice hotel to discover what Jean wanted to tell the Bureau, where they found proof that Jean and ex-MI6 agent George Pryce had conversed. George said that Jean swallowed something during their conversation and left in a hurry. Grace was then able to retrieve a microfilm that said "El Rey will be in Montreal" from Jean's stomach. Upon interrogation, Asal told the two not to trust their team so easily. The Bureau then went to Montreal to find El Rey and to show Canadian Prime Minister Jason Stone the hard drive. Summary Victim *'Jean Connerie' (stabbed to death at the satellite crash site) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Anya Ivanova' Suspects JPrecioWorldEditionPC169.png|George Pryce VEfremovWorldEditionPC169.png|Vadim Efremov AIvanovaWorldEditionPC169.png|Anya Ivanova AHawaaWorldEditionPC169.png|Asal Hawaa FHuntWorldEditionPC169.png|Forrest Hunt Killer's Profile *The killer is a trained fighter. *The killer is an explosives expert. *The killer is a hacker. *The killer wears nail polish. *The killer wears fur. Crime Scenes C169S1A.png|Crashed Satellite C169S1B.png|Satellite Debris C169S2A.png|Satellite Interior C169S2B.png|Control Unit C169S3A.png|Ice Hotel Bar C169S3B.png|Lounge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crashed Satellite. (Clue: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jean Connerie) *Investigate Crashed Satellite again. (Prerequisite: Crashed Satellite investigated the first time; Clues: Energy Bar Wrapper, Briefcase) *Examine Energy Bar Wrapper. (Result: Chocolate Chunks) *Examine Chocolate Chunks. (New Suspect: Vadim Efremov) *Ask Vadim Efremov what he's doing at the crashed satellite. (Prerequisite: Vadim's DNA identified under microscope) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Picture; New Suspect: George Pryce) *Find out why the victim is following George Pryce. (Prerequisite: Picture found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Satellite Interior) *Investigate Satellite Interior. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Clues: Tattered Map, Damaged Casing) *Examine Faded Paper. (New Suspect: Anya Ivanova) *Interrogate Anya Ivanova about her satellite map. (Prerequisite: Anya's Map found) *Examine Box of Wires. (Result: Gray Powder) *Analyze Gray Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an explosives expert) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a trained fighter) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Profiles updated: Vadim is a trained fighter, Anya is a trained fighter *Question Asal about the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Asal is a trained fighter and is an explosives expert; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ice Hotel Bar) *Investigate Ice Hotel Bar. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Tablet) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Negatives) *Analyze Photo Negatives. (06:00:00) *Question Agent Efremov about Operation Silent Frog. (Prerequisite: Photo Negatives analyzed) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a hacker; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Satellite Debris) *Investigate Satellite Debris. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Clues: Telescope, Debris) *Examine Telescope. (Result: Telescope ID) *Analyze Telescope ID. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Forrest Hunt) *Find out about Forrest Hunt's new mission. (Prerequisite: Telescope ID analyzed; Profile updated: Forrest is an explosives expert and is a hacker) *Examine Debris. (Result: MI6 Note) *Question George Pryce about Operation Falling Sky. (Prerequisite: MI6 Note found; Profile updated: George is a hacker) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lounge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: C-4 Explosives, Concealed Camera, Broken Metal) *Examine C-4 Explosives. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Anya's fingerprints) *Question Anya Ivanova about the explosives. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on C-4 Explosives identified; Profile updated: Anya is an explosives expert and is a hacker) *Examine Concealed Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Asal about Connerie's recording. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Asal is a hacker) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Medal) *Question Forrest Hunt about his broken medal. (Prerequisite: Medal restored; Profile updated: Forrest is a trained fighter) *Investigate Control Unit. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Toolbox, Knife; Murder Weapon registered: Knife) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Fake Mustache) *Analyze Fake Mustache. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears nail polish) *Examine Knife. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Edge of Darkness (6/8). (No stars) Edge of Darkness (6/8) *Ask Agent Efremov what he wants. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness; Reward: Moose Sweater) *Investigate Satellite Interior. (Prerequisite: Vadim interrogated; Clue: Frosty Metal Plaque) *Examine Frosty Metal Plaque. (Result: Russian Writing) *Ask Forrest what he knows about the satellite. (Prerequisite: Russian Writing unraveled) *Investigate Lounge. (Prerequisite: Forrest interrogated; Clue: Ice Box) *Examine Ice Box. (Result: Frozen Hard Drive) *Analyze Frozen Hard Drive. (06:00:00) *Investigate Ice Hotel Bar. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness; Clue: Locked CCTV) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: Unlocked CCTV) *Question George Pryce about his encounter with Connerie. (Prerequisite: CCTV unlocked; Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Lab Sample: Victim's Stomach) *Autopsy Victim's Stomach. (09:00:00) *Question Asal about Connerie's secret. (Prerequisite: Victim's Stomach autopsied; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's name is inspired by the 2012 James Bond movie Skyfall. **It also acts as a pun, with "spyfall" referring to the death of the victim, who happened to be a spy. *In the cover photo for Chapter 3, Sidney Hirsch's name and arrest photo can be spotted on a newspaper. *This is the only case of World Edition in which Grace has to perform more than one autopsy task. *This case, along with Head Case, is one of only two cases in the game where the same body is autopsied twice. *This is one of nine cases in World Edition where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *The Pretty Curaçao and Pretty Bier are references to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:North America